family_guy_em_portguesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin é o cachorro falante de 8 anos (56 em idade de cachorro) da família Griffin, nascido de uma ninhada da cadela Biscoito em uma fazenda da cidade de Austin, no estado do Texas, e, incrivelmente, é o mais intelectual da casa, além de ser, também, o melhor amigo de Peter. Brian possui muita cultura e chegou a cursar faculdade; no entanto, abandonou-a pouco antes do fim. Em um episódio ele volta para concluir o curso, após perder o emprego de escritor na revista The New Yorker por não possui diploma universitário. Ele é o fiel companheiro de Peter em todas as horas. Mantém bastante contato com Stewie e, discretamente, é apaixonado por Lois. Brian adora beber martini e, às vezes, exagera um pouco na bebida, o que faz dele quase um alcoólatra. Normalmente, possui um humor sarcástico, com "tiradas" muito inteligentes. Local que nasceu e parentes Brian nasceu em uma fazenda em Austin no Texas, e era um dos 5 filhotes de Biscoito, sua mãe, e seu pai, Coco, cujo nunca foi visto, apenas mencionado. Conversando com seu terapeuta, Brian diz que sua mãe o abandonou. De acordo com Brian em "O Homem com 2 Brians", ele tem 8 anos. Em "Estrada para Rhode Island", Brian se encontra novamente com seu antigo dono, Luke, que vive com sua esposa Betty. Brian descobre que o casal empalhou Biscoito e agora a usam como mesa. Então ele e Stewie pegam o corpo de Biscoito, levam ela para um parque e a enterram. Episódios principais * T1EP01 "Death Has a Shadow" * T1EP07 "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" * T2EP01 "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" * T2EP03 "Da Boom" * T2EP04 "Brian in Love" * T2EP13 "Road to Rhode Island" * T3EP01 "The Thin White Line" * T3EP02 "Brian Does Hollywood" * T3EP13 "Screwed the Pooch" * T3EP15 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" * T3EP17 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" * T3EP19 "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" * T3EP20 "Road to Europe" * T3EP21 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" * T4EP02 "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci, Jr. High" * T4EP04 "Don't Make Me Over" * T4EP07 "Brian the Bachelor" * T4EP11 "Peter's Got Woods" * T4EP12 "The Perfect Castaway" * T4EP14 "PTV" * T4EP15 "Brian Goes Back to College" * T4EP19 "Brian Sings and Swings" * T4EP25 "You May Now Kiss the... Uh.. Guy Who Receives" * T4EP29 "Bango Was His Name Oh" * T5EP02 "Mother Tucker" * T5EP03 "Hell Comes to Quahog" * T5EP04 "Saving Private Brian" * T5EP05 "Whistle While Your Wife Works" * T5EP08 "Barely Legal" * T5EP09 "Road to Rupert" * T5EP10 "Peter's Two Dads" * T5EP11 "The Tan Aquatic with Stewie Zissou" * T5EP18 "Meet the Quagmires" * T6EP02 "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" * T6EP05 "Lois Kills Stewie" * T6EP10 "Play It Again, Brian" * T6EP11 "The Former Life of Brian" * T7EP01 "Love, Blactually" * T7EP03 "Road to Germany" * T7EP04 "Baby Not On Board" * T7EP05 "The Man with Two Brians" * T7EP06 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" * T7EP10 "FOX-y-Lady" * T7EP11 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" * T7EP12 "420" * T7EP14 "We Love You, Conrad" * T8EP01 "Road to the Multiverse" * T8EP03 "Spies Reminiscent of Us" * T8EP04 "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag" * T8EP05 "Hannah Banana" * T8EP08 "Dog Gone" * T8EP15 "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" * T8EP17 "Brian & Stewie" * T9EP01 "And Then There Were Fewer" * T9EP02 "Excellence in Broadcasting" * T9EP04 "Halloween on Spooner Street" * T9EP06 "Brian Writes a Bestseller" * T9EP07 "Road to the North Pole" * T9EP10 "Friends of Peter G" * T9EP14 "Tiegs for Two" * T9EP16 "The Big Bang Theory" * T10EP02 "Seahorse Seashell Party" * T10EP05 "Back to the Pilot" * T10EP11 "The Blind Side" * T10EP17 "Forget-Me-Not" * T10EP20 "Leggo My Meg-O" * T10EP22 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" * T11EP01 "Into Fat Air" * T11EP03 "The Old Man and the Big 'C'" * T11EP04 "Yug Ylimaf" * T11EP10 "Brian's Play" * T11EP12 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" * T11EP13 "Chris Cross" * T11EP16 "12 and a Half Angry Men" * T11EP18 "Total Recall" * T11EP21 "Roads to Vegas" * T12EP06 "Life of Brian" * T12EP11 "Brian's a Bad Father" * T12EP16 "Herpe, the Love Sore" * T12EP19 "Meg Stinks!" * T13EP01 "The Simpsons Guy" * T13EP04 "Brian the Closer" * T13EP07 "Stewie, Chris & Brian's Excellent Adventure" * T13EP08 "Our Idiot Brian" * T13EP09 "This Little Piggy" * T13EP12 "Stewie Is Enceinte" * T13EP15 "Once Bitten" * T14EP01 "Pilling Them Softly" * T14EP03 "Guy, Robot" * T14EP05 "Peter, Chris & Brian" * T14EP08 "Brokeback Swanson" * T14EP12 "Scammed Yankees" * T14EP13 "An App a Day" * T14EP14 "Underage Peter" * T14EP15 "A Lot Going On Upstairs" * T14EP16 "The Heartbreak Dog" * T14EP18 "The New Adventures of Old Tom" * T14EP20 "Road to India" * T15EP01 "The Boys in the Band" * T15EP08 "Carter and Tricia" * T15EP13 "The Finer Strings" * T16EP06 "The D in Apartment 23" * T16EP07 "Petey IV" * T16EP10 "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)" * T16EP11 "Dog Bites Bear" * T16EP15 "The Woof of Wall Street" * T16EP17 "Switch the Flip" Categoria:Animais Categoria:Família Griffin